If I let you go
by Believe78
Summary: VIB Wie hätte wohl das alternative Ende ausgesehen?
1. Chapter 1

**If I let you go**

Lisa stand neben Rokko am Altar. Der Pfarrer hatte sie gerade gefragt, ob sie Rokko heiraten wolle. _Bis das der Tod Euch scheidet? Mach ich wirklich das Richtige?_ Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. _„Lass uns durchbrennen."_ _Das hat David gestern Abend noch zu mir gesagt. „David liebt Dich!" Hatte Mariella Recht? „Tu einfach was Dein Herz Dir sagt" Papa hat Recht, aber was sagt es mir? _Ein Schuss durchdrang die Stille, die sich in der Kirche ausgebreitet hatte. „David! " Lisa drehte sich um, raffte ihr Kleid und rannte zur Kirche hinaus. Alle Hochzeitsgäste folgten ihr. Nur Rokko blieb, wie der Pfarrer, irritiert am Altar stehen.

Als Lisa durch die Kirchentür rannte, sah sie wie Richard gerade davonlief. Auf dem Rasen vor der Kirche lag David. Er hielt sich die Hände vor den Bauch. Lisa lief zu ihm. „David!" Sie kniete sich neben ihn und sah ihn an. Er öffnete die Augen. „Lisa? Keine Angst, ich hab die Kugel nicht abbekommen. Bitte tu es nicht. Heirate mich!" Lisa sah ihm in die Augen. Wieder hörte sie die Worte ihres Vaters: „Tu einfach was Dein Herz Dir sagt!" Bilder von dem Kuss mit David, am vergangenen Abend, stiegen vor ihr auf. _Will ich das? War das ich? _Sie merkte, dass jemand neben sie getreten war. Sie sah auf. Rokko stand neben ihr und sah sie fragend an. _Er wird es verstehen. Er wird einfach gehen, wenn ich sage, dass ich mich nun doch für David entschieden habe. Er wollte immer nur, dass ich glücklich bin._

Sie stand auf. Sie nahm Rokkos Hand und sah ihn ernst an. Rokko wusste was nun folgen würde. Er machte sich mit dem Gedanken vertraut, dass er wieder gegen David Seidel verloren hatte.

Rokkos Gesicht verschwamm vor Lisas Augen. Sie sah ihn, mit seiner Gitarre, vor ihrem Fenster sitzen. _An dem Abend war ich wirklich glücklich._ Das Bild verschwand und wurde durch eine andere Erinnerung ersetzt. Der Abend in ihrem Zimmer, als sie das erste Mal zusammen waren. _„Ich geh mit ihrer Tochter.",_ hatte er zu ihrem Vater gesagt. Lisa war, als fühlte sie immer noch seinen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn, mit dem er sich damals von ihr verabschiedet hatte. _„Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt!"_ _Ich bin doch glücklich! Jetzt, hier….mit Rokko._ Sie sah hinab zu David, der sich schon wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Lisa bemerkte nicht, dass alle Anwesenden nur sie drei anstarrten. _War ich mit David jemals glücklich, außer in meinen Träumen? Nein, nie wirklich! _Lisa wurde klar, dass sie immer nur um David geweint hatte, dass er nie mehr als eine Träumerei gewesen war, die zwar jetzt zum greifen nah war, aber um welchen Preis? Vor ihr stand der Mann, der sie nie enttäuscht hatte, der sie so liebte wie sie war und das schon von Anfang an. Sie sah die Resignation in Rokkos Augen und die Angst vor dem was sie wohl sagen würde. Sie griff auch nach seiner zweiten Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. „Ich bin Dir noch eine Antwort schuldig." Rokko schluckte, sah ihr aber weiterhin in die Augen. Lisa lächelte ihn an. „Ja, ich will! Ich nehme Dich, Robert Konrad Kowalski, zu meinem Mann!" Rokko konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, strahlte Lisa ihn immer noch aus ihren tiefblauen Augen an. „Du träumst nicht. Ich liebe Dich und ich will Deine Frau werden!" flüsterte sie ihm zu. Rokko konnte nichts sagen. Er sah Lisa einfach nur in die Augen und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Lisas letzte Worte waren ihm genug, er brauchte keinen kirchlichen Segen mehr, keinen Standesbeamten. Für ihn war das der Moment an dem Lisa seine Frau geworden war. Dass Helga dafür sorgte, dass alle Anwesenden wieder in die Kirche gingen, mittlerweile ein Sanitäter nach David sah und dass Richard von der Polizei abgeführt wurde, bemerkten die beiden gar nicht. Erst als Hugo Rokko vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter legte, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie ihr Ehegelübde ja nochmals vor dem Pfarrer und dem Standesbeamten wiederholen mussten. Langsam liefen sie, Hand in Hand, hinter Hugo zurück zur Kirche. „Lisa! Rokko!" David rief ihnen hinterher. Sie blieben stehen und David kam auf sie zu. „Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück." Er lächelte Lisa an und streckte Rokko seine Hand hin. Zögernd ergriff Rokko sie. David nickte ihm zu und lief dann davon.


	2. Chapter 2

Einige Minuten später standen sie, sich an den Händen haltend, wieder am Altar. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander, als der Pfarrer und auch der Standesbeamte sie fragten, ob sie den jeweils anderen heiraten wollten. „Das Brautpaar hat sich dazu entschlossen eigene Eheversprechen zu verfassen und wird diese nun vortragen." Der Pfarrer nickte Rokko zu. „Keine Worte dieser Welt können beschreiben, wie viel Du mir bedeutest, Lisa. Wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass Du gerade Ja gesagt hast, Ja zu mir, Ja zu einem gemeinsamen Leben, Ja zu unserer Liebe!" er strahlte Lisa, der bereits eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief, an. „Zurückblickend auf den Weg, den wir gegangen sind um hier unsere Zukunft zu beginnen, habe ich mich für dieses Versprechen entschieden: Trotz aller Tränen, wusste ich, dass wir es schaffen würden. Ich gelobe für alle Zeit Dich zu Lieben, zu Respektieren und zu Beschützen. Sei meine Frau, meine Geliebte, meine Freundin und meine Seele. Ich gehöre nur Dir. Ich liebe Dich!" Lisa lächelte ihn, unter Tränen, überglücklich an. Rokko löste eine seiner Hände aus der ihren und strich ihr sanft die Tränen weg. „Rokko, du hast mir gezeigt, dass Liebe sich nicht immer durch Großes beweisen muss, sondern sich auch ganz leise ins Herz schleichen kann. So, wie Du Dich in meins. Meine Liebe war eingesperrt, war dabei, zu verkümmern. Du hast mit deiner Herzenswärme die Kerkertür geöffnet und sie in die Freiheit geführt. Geschickt und mit Feingefühl weist du ihr den Weg. Der Weg, der in deinem Herzen eine Heimat findet. Du und Deine Liebe, ihr habt den Weg in mein Herz gefunden und dort werde ich Dich für immer behalten. Ich liebe Dich!" Auch in Rokkos Augen standen jetzt Tränen. Hugo, der selbst schon ein Taschentuch in der Hand hielt, reichte den beiden die Ringe. Sichtlich zitternd, griff Rokko nach Lisas Ring. Langsam steckte er ihr den Ring an ihren Finger, führte dann ihre Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Als auch Lisa Rokko seinen Ring angesteckt hatte, ergriff wieder der Pfarrer das Wort. „ Ich erkläre sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau." An Rokko gewannt, sprach er weiter. „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen!" Rokko, der Lisas Hand immer noch ganz fest in seiner hielt, zog sie zu sich. Eine kleine Ewigkeit sahen sie sich nur in die Augen, bevor Rokko seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Lisas Augen leuchteten, als er sie wieder ansah und seine Lippen sanft mit ihren verschmolzen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hob der Pfarrer seine Hände zum Segen. „Als ich dich suchte, fand ich nichts. Als ich nichts suchte, fand ich dich. Jetzt werde ich Acht geben, dich niemals zu verlieren."

Hand in Hand verließen sie langsam die Kirche. Alle Anwesenden folgten den beiden hinaus. Lisa sah, wie sich Laura verstohlen mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Ob sie von der Trauung so gerührt war oder von der Tatsache, dass Lisa nicht ihren Sohn geheiratet hatte, wusste Lisa nicht. _Und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal! _Lisa lächelte ihr zu. Vor der Tür standen Hanna, Jürgen und Yvonne und warfen Reis und Rosenblätter auf das frisch vermählte Paar. Lisa und Rokko strahlten um die Wette und küssten sich nochmals zärtlich, bevor die ersten Gratulanten, allen voran Lisas Mama, begannen sie mit Glückwünschen und Umarmungen zu überhäufen.

„Robert Kowalski!" Lisa drehte sich um und sah ein Paar auf den Kircheneingang zu laufen. Der Mann hatte gerade nach Rokko gerufen. Auch Rokko drehte sich jetzt um. Sein Lachen wurde noch breiter, er nahm Lisa an der Hand und ging auf die beiden zu. „Das sind meine Eltern, Schatz!" Ehe sich Lisa noch Gedanken darüber machen konnte, dass sie gerade ihren Schwiegereltern gegenüber stand, hatte sie Rokkos Mutter auch schon umarmt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wir freuen uns ja so!" „Danke!" Lisa sah ihre Schwiegermutter freundlich an. Als diese auch ihren Sohn umarmt hatte und Lisa auch die Glückwünsche von Papa Kowalski entgegengenommen hatte, nahm Rokko wieder ihre Hand. „Mama, Papa! Das ist meine Lisa!" er strahlte. „Lisa, das sind meine Eltern: Brigitte und Helmut Kowalski."  
„Es tut uns ja so leid, dass wir die Trauung verpasst haben, aber Du kennst ja Deinen Vater, Rokko. Er hat einen Orientierungssinn wie ein Maulwurf! Und sagen lässt er sich auch nix." Rokko lachte und auch sein Vater musste grinsen. „Ja, deine Mutter hat leider Recht!" „Na, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass sie es überhaupt hergeschafft haben." Lisa waren Rokkos Eltern sofort sympathisch. Brigitte lächelte Lisa zu. „So, und jetzt bekommt ihr mal den ersten Teil eures Geschenks." Erst jetzt fiel Lisa und Rokko auf, dass seine Eltern jeder einen herzförmigen Ballon in der Hand hielten. Auf beiden Ballons stand „Just married! Lisa und Rokko" und an den Bändern hingen wolkenförmige Karten. Helmut drückte Rokko den Ballon in die Hand und holte aus seinem Jackett zwei Kugelschreiber. „Auf die Karten schreibt ihr jetzt jeder einen Wunsch und heute Abend lasst ihr sie allein in die Nacht fliegen."_  
_„Das ist ja mal einen süße Idee!" Lisas Mutter war heran gelaufen und während Lisa und Rokko ihren Wunsch auf die Karten schrieben und dann Hanna die Ballons zur Verwahrung gaben, machten sich Lisas und Rokkos Eltern miteinander bekannt. Lisa beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln ihren Vater. Er schien sich auf Anhieb mit Helmut zu verstehen, denn schon bald standen sie etwas abseits, unterhielten sich und lachten. Lisa lächelte. Es wurde noch intensiver, als sie spürte wie Rokko zärtlich seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und ihr einen sanften Kuss hinters Ohr hauchte. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du Deinen Brautstrauß wirfst. Einige Damen dahinten werden schon ganz ungeduldig!" sie spürte dass er grinste. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Na, dann wollen wir sie mal nicht länger warten lassen." Sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und zog ihn dann mit sich. Einige Meter vor Kim, Hanna, Inka und Sabrina blieb sie stehen. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen sah sie die vier an. „Na, wer fängt ihn?" Sie drehte sich um und warf den Strauß in hohem Bogen über ihren Kopf. Inka streckte sich soweit sie konnte, doch Hanna war flinker. Mit einem triumphierenden Lachen fing sie den Strauß, lief auf Lisa zu und umarmte sie. „Jetzt musst Du mir nur noch verraten, wie ich mir auch meinen Traummann angle!" flüsterte sie Lisa ins Ohr. „Kann ich nicht, er hat sich ja mich geangelt!" sie strahlte Hanna an und sah zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der gerade mit Jürgen sprach. _Mein Mann! Es klingt einfach richtig!_

Kurze Zeit später hatte sich die Hochzeitsgesellschaft auf der weitläufigen Terrasse des Gemeindehauses und der daran angrenzenden Wiese verteilt. Überall standen kleine runde Tische, die liebevoll in den Farben braun und türkis geschmückt waren. Lisa und Rokko hatten sich in letzter Sekunde noch umentschieden und trotz des Protestes von Helga, die Reservierung im Dorfkrug abbestellt. Bei dem Gespräch mit dem Pfarrer, einige Tage vor der Hochzeit, hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie genau hier, mit all ihren Freunden, feiern wollten.

Der Nachmittag plätscherte angenehm mit Kaffe und Kuchen sowie einigen Spielchen, die sich Jürgen, Hanna, Timo und Yvonne für das Brautpaar und auch die Gäste ausgedacht hatten, dahin.

Rokko stand etwas abseits und sah gerade schmunzelnd dabei zu, wie Hanna seine Mutter und Helga in ihrem Wissen über ihre Kinder testete, als plötzlich Bernd mit zwei Bier in der Hand vor ihm stand. „So, mein Jung, ick bin der Bernd! Denke, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, dass wir uns duzen." Er sah Rokko etwas verlegen grinsend an. Beiden war der Zwischenfall in Jürgens Kiosk noch gut im Gedächtnis, als Bernd Rokko darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er für ihn immer noch „Herr Plenske" war. Rokko nahm Bernd das Bierglas aus der Hand und prostet seinem Schwiegervater lächelnd zu. „Ich denke auf den Kuss können wir verzichten, wa?" Rokko lachte zustimmend und ergriff Bernds Hand. „Ick war nich immer nett zu Dir, aber ick hab begriffen, dass es nich drauf ankommt, was ick will, sondern, dass mein Schnattchen glücklich ist. Und wenn ick sie mir heute anschaue, dann weeß ick, dass ick sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen hab!" er deutet auf Lisa, die neben Yvonne und Max stand und einfach nur strahlte. Rokko sah seinen Schwiegervater dankbar an. „Ich werde alles tun, dass sie immer so glücklich bleibt!" Bernd gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter „Dat weeß ick! Und jetzt geh man rüber zu ihr!"_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Stunden später saßen alle in dem großen Saal des Gemeindehauses. Das Abendessen war vorüber. Beide Väter des Brautpaares hatten ihre Reden, die die Hochzeitsgesellschaft mehrmals zum lachen gebracht hatten, da sie mit lustigen Anekdoten aus Lisas und Rokkos Kindheit gespickt waren, gehalten. Schließlich wurde die Hochzeitstorte herein getragen und alle versammelten sich um Rokko und Lisa, um das Anschneiden der Torte zu sehen. „Pass auf, Junge, das Du die Hand oben hast, sonst hat Lisa in eurer Ehe die Hosen an!" rief Helmut seinem Sohn zu, als Helga Lisa das Messer reichte. Die Umstehenden lachten bei Helmuts Bemerkung. Auch Lisa sah ihren Mann grinsend an. Rokko zog sie an sich, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze und sagte dann laut: „Das kann sie ruhig. Bin ich sowieso schon gewohnt!" bei den letzten Worten hatte er Lisa zugezwinkert. Diese sah ihn gespielt entrüstet an und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen. Doch Rokko zog sie erneut an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. „So einfach kommst Du mir nicht davon, Herr Kowalski!" Lisa stemmte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und funkelte Rokko halb aufgebracht an.  
Rokko lachte. „Seht ihr, ich hab doch Recht, ob Hand oben oder unten auf dem Messer zum Torte anschneiden, sie hat eh schon die Hosen an!" Jetzt musste auch Lisa wieder lachen und sie konnten endlich die Torte anschneiden, mit Rokkos Hand auf ihrer._  
_Als auch die Torte verspeist war, begann die Band zu spielen, aber niemand traute sich zu tanzen, da der erste Tanz ja immer dem Brautpaar zustand. Rokko stand auf und ging zur Band hinüber, die darauf hin zu spielen aufhörte. Rokko ergriff das Mikrofon. „Ihr wartet jetzt sicher alle auf den Hochzeitswalzer des Brautpaares. Den sollt ihr auch, in etwas abgewandelter Form, bekommen." Er grinste in die Runde und ging langsam auf Lisa zu. Sie ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. Es erklang sanfte Walzermusik, zu der sie langsam eine Weile tanzten. Die Walzerklänge verstummten und langsame Klavierklänge erfüllten den Raum. „Das ist für Dich, mein Engel!" Rokko zog Lisa näher an sich und die beiden begannen erneut zu tanzen, als die ersten Zeilen des Liedes zu hören waren.

**_You're my peace of mind in this crazy world.  
You're everything I've tried to find, your love is a pearl.  
You're my Mona Lisa, you're my rainbow skies  
and my only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes._**

_**The world will turn and the seasons will change  
and all the lessons we will learn will be beautiful and strange.  
We'll have our fill of tears, our share of sighs.  
My only prayer is that you realize  
you'll always be beautiful in my eyes.**_

"Hab ich Dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass ich mich im allerersten Moment in Dich verliebt hab?" Rokko hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lisa musste kichern. „Und das obwohl ich mich so dämlich benommen hab!" „Genau deshalb. Du bist am goldigsten, wenn Dir etwas peinlich ist. Und da war's dann um mich geschehen." Lisa legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und genoss einfach den Moment.

**_When there are lines upon my face from a lifetime of smiles  
and when the time comes to embrace for one long last while,  
we can laugh about how time really flies.  
We won't say goodbye 'cause true love never dies.  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes._**

**_You will always be beautiful in my eyes.  
And the passing years will show  
that you will always grow ever more beautiful in my eyes._**

Einige Stunden später, alle Gäste waren bereits gegangen, standen Lisa und Rokko allein auf der Wiese hinter der Kirche. Jeder hatte seinen Ballon in der Hand. Lisa wollte ihren gerade los lassen, als Rokko nach ihrem Arm griff. „Warte! Bevor wir die Ballons fliegen lassen, muss ich Dich noch was fragen." Lisa sah ihn fragend an. Rokko holte tief Luft. Er hatte Angst diese Frage zu stellen, aber er wusste auch, dass er sie stellen musste. „Warum hast Du doch mich geheiratet und nicht David? Es wäre so einfach gewesen, Deinen Traum zu erfüllen." Lisa blickte ihn zuerst erstaunt, dann lächelnd an. „Ja, es wäre zu einfach gewesen. Dich stehen lassen und David heiraten. Ich wäre am Ziel gewesen und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich nicht zugeben würde, dass ich auch kurz daran gedacht habe." Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und hielt sie ganz fest. „Aber dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mit David nur im Traum glücklich war und Du meine Realität bist. Und in dieser Realität bin ich viel glücklicher, als ich es im Traum je hätte sein können." Lisa sah die Erleichterung in Rokkos Augen. Sie strich ihm durch die Haare. „Und wenn ich dich hätte gehen lassen, hätte ich nie erfahren, wie es gewesen wäre mein Leben mit Dir zu verbringen. Und diese Vorstellung hätte ich nicht ertragen. Gewöhn' Dich bitte daran, Rokko Kowalski. Ich liebe Dich!" Rokko legte den Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. „Ich werde es niemals zulassen, dass unsere Liebe zur Gewohnheit wird, Lisa Kowalski!" Zeitgleich ließen sie die Ballons in den Nachthimmel steigen. Rokko zog Lisa in seine Arme und sich aneinander festhaltend sahen sie ihnen nach, bis sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden. ****


End file.
